


Nel fortino di cuscini e coperte

by YukiDelleran



Series: Safe and Sound [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Safe and Sound spinoff, Spinoff, reverse, they're happy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: Quelle parole fecero sorridere Keith che, per tutta risposta, intrecciò le dita con le sue e lo guidò verso il fortino di cuscini non ancora smontato.« Posso avere l’onore di invitare nel mio palazzo questo figlio dell’impero? » chiese, mimando un inchino cerimonioso.Lance ghignò e decise di stare al gioco.« È un giorno lieto quello in cui il principe di Altea mi apre le porte dei suoi appartamenti. »Si chinarono entrambi, strisciando oltre l’ingresso e trovandosi avvolti da una penombra morbida.« Le porte dei miei appartamenti sono sempre aperte per te. » mormorò Keith con un tono appena velato di malizia che fece arrossire Lance.





	Nel fortino di cuscini e coperte

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** M  
>  **Personaggi:** Keith Kogane, Lance McClain  
>  **Pairings:** Keith/Lance  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Piccolo spin-off di Safe and Sound!  
> Per Lele che l'aspettava da... secoli? Sorry! Per Nene che me l'aveva addirittura promptata al p0rn fest.  
>  ~~ **Beta:**~~ **  
> Word count:** 2889

Quando gli avevano detto che avrebbero potuto usare la vecchia casa dei nonni per le licenze, il primo pensiero di Lance era stato quello di “battezzare” tutte le superfici disponibili.  
Erano giovani, innamorati e passionali, il minimo che potessero fare, se lasciati soli in una casa vuota, romanticamente a due passi dalla spiaggia, era dare libero sfogo agli istinti che, per un motivo o per l’altro, si vedevano sempre costretti a trattenere. Detto senza giri di parole, Lance non vedeva l’ora.  
Ma, come aveva capito più volte a sue spese, difficilmente le cose andavano come desiderava. Tuttavia mai avrebbe pensato di trascorrere il primo giorno di convivenza con Keith facendo da babysitter ai piccoli di casa McClain.  
« Io sono Pidge, Paladino Verde e cervello del gruppo! » esclamò Rico, il suo nipotino, impegnato a distribuire i ruoli di quel nuovo gioco. « Lo zio Lance è il principe galra e Keith è il principe alteano! »  
Lance assunse un’espressione indignata.  
Questa poi! Perché Keith doveva essere il principe alteano?  
« Allora, visto che la mettete così, vengo a pretendere la mano del principe in cambio di un'alleanza. » declamò, piantandosi le mani sui fianchi in posa fiera.  
Flor balzò in piedi, ergendosi in tutta la sua statura di bambina.  
« Come osi, galra crudele?! Io sono Lance, il Paladino Blu, e il principe Keith è il mio fidanzato! »  
Lance gelò sul posto.  
Fidanzato? Sul serio?  
Sperava davvero scherzasse, che fosse solo parte del gioco, perché se fosse saltato fuori che la sua sorellina aveva una cotta per Keith, sarebbe stato un grosso problema.  
Il diretto interessato, elegantemente adagiato su un cuscino, sogghignò e, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, prese la mano di Flor.  
« Oh, nobile Paladino! Ti prego, proteggimi da quel mostro! »   
La bambina gli rivolse uno sguardo pieno d'orgoglio e brandì quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il bayard blu.  
« Non temere, mio amato! Voltron proteggerà te e tutto l'universo! Scacceremo il nemico da questo pianeta! »   
Così dicendo, indusse Keith ad alzarsi e lo condusse verso la bizzarra costruzione alle sue spalle.  
« Aspettami al castello, mio principe. Torneremo vincitori. »   
Keith sorrise, si chinò ed entrò nel fortino di cuscini e coperte, costruito dai bambini nel bel mezzo del loro salotto.  
Lance sospirò e si rassegnò a proseguire il gioco nelle vesti del crudele dominatore dell'universo.  
Adorava quei bambini, veramente, non avrebbe potuto vivere senza di loro, ma in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto prendere Keith, spingerlo su uno di quei cuscini e baciarlo fino a togliergli il respiro. Possibilmente senza testimoni minorenni nei paraggi.  
Dovette portare pazienza fino all'ora di cena, quando sua madre e Lisa vennero a prenderli, e sopportare le occhiate ironiche di entrambe.  
« Non fare quella faccia, Lancey. » commentò Estella davanti alla sua espressione corrucciata. « I bambini adorano stare in vostra compagnia e tenendoli ci aiutate molto. Senza contare che quel ragazzo ha bisogno di un po' di serenità. »   
Lance lanciò un'occhiata a Keith, intento a rassettare il salotto, e gonfiò le guance borbottando: « Basto io a dargliela, la serenità. »   
Lisa sorrise e spostò dietro un orecchio una ciocca di capelli scuri sfuggita all'acconciatura.  
« Rico stravede per lui, è il suo eroe. Keith dev'essere davvero bravo con i bambini. »   
« Com'è bravo in tutto, ovviamente. » brontolò nuovamente Lance, che non vedeva l'ora che le due uscissero da quella casa con i pargoli al seguito.  
« Se non ti conoscessi, direi che sei geloso. » commentò Estella con una risatina.  
« Lo sono! Sono geloso del fatto che tutti quanti vogliono passare del tempo con il mio futuro marito! »   
Questa volta sia Estella che Lisa scoppiarono un una sonora risata.  
« Quanto sei carino! Così protettivo! »   
Ci volle un'altra decina di minuti di chiacchiere di poco conto, che Lance sopportò a stento, prima che le due donne decidessero finalmente di richiamare i bambini e tornare a casa. Quando la porta si chiuse, vi si appoggiò con un sospiro e, per un istante, assaporò il silenzio che lo avvolgeva. Nessuno strillo, nessun fracasso, solo il lieve andirivieni di Keith che sistemava il salotto.  
Lance si staccò dalla porta e lo raggiunse.  
Con un sorriso carico di calore, gli circondò le spalle e appoggiò la testa alla sua.  
« Ehi… » mormorò.  
« Ehi. » fece eco Keith, con una nota di tenerezza nella voce. « Mi hai chiamato futuro marito davanti a tua madre e tua cognata. Lo sanno? »   
« Non ancora, scusami. Avranno pensato che scherzassi. »   
Keith abbassò un poco lo sguardo, dissimulando un’espressione delusa che però non sfuggì a Lance.  
« Glielo diremo insieme, se vuoi. Sono anche la tua famiglia, adesso. » tentò di rassicurarlo.  
Conosceva quell’espressione e l’ultima cosa che voleva era che Keith avesse dei dubbi.  
« Stiamo insieme da un bel po’, sanno che abbiamo salvato l’universo e che sei mezzo alieno. Vedrai che sapere che ci sposiamo non li stupirà nemmeno. Anzi, potrai goderti Michelle che mi prenderà in giro da qui all’eternità! »   
Quelle parole fecero sorridere Keith che, per tutta risposta, intrecciò le dita con le sue e lo guidò verso il fortino di cuscini non ancora smontato.  
« Posso avere l’onore di invitare nel mio palazzo questo figlio dell’impero? » chiese, mimando un inchino cerimonioso.  
Lance ghignò e decise di stare al gioco.  
« È un giorno lieto quello in cui il principe di Altea mi apre le porte dei suoi appartamenti. »   
Si chinarono entrambi, strisciando oltre l’ingresso e trovandosi avvolti da una penombra morbida.  
« Le porte dei miei appartamenti sono sempre aperte per te. » mormorò Keith con un tono appena velato di malizia che fece arrossire Lance.  
Avrebbe voluto poter dire di conoscerlo molto meglio che in passato, ma la verità era che non avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine al suo lato sensuale. Era un aspetto inedito della sua personalità, probabilmente del tutto involontario, che ogni volta lo lasciava senza parole.  
Keith poteva essere tremendamente innocente, ma era anche una persona che sapeva esattamente cosa voleva e, una volta deciso, non esisteva nulla che potesse impedirgli di ottenerlo.   
E in quel momento quello che desiderava era più che chiaro.  
Un attimo dopo, infatti, Lance si ritrovò le sue braccia attorno al collo e le labbra sulle proprie: un chiaro invito che non si sarebbe fatto ripetere.  
Affondando le dita tra i ciuffi corvini che si arricciavano alla base del collo, lo attirò a sé e approfondì il bacio. I capelli di Keith erano cresciuti parecchio nell’ultimo periodo e Lance aveva scoperto che giocherellarci era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti: gli permetteva di coccolarlo e rendeva l’altro particolarmente languido e arrendevole. Anche in quel momento, infatti, Keith si sciolse sotto le sue carezze, abbandonandosi contro di lui e concedendosi un mugolio di apprezzamento contro la sua bocca.  
Lance gli circondò la vita con il braccio libero, lasciando vagare la mano sotto la sua maglietta, direttamente a contatto con la pelle calda.  
Ricordava perfettamente come aveva reagito Keith la prima volta che lo aveva toccato in quel modo: anche allora si stavano baciando, seduti uno di fronte all’altro, e l’aveva sentito irrigidirsi e scostarsi talmente in fretta da graffiargli il labbro con i denti.   
Accidenti a quei canini più appuntiti del normale!   
Lì per lì era rimasto spiazzato, ma poi aveva ricordato la totale inesperienza di Keith riguardo i contatti intimi e il fatto che anche al più banale dei gesti teneri reagisse mettendosi sulla difensiva. Aveva dovuto insistere per mostrargli che si trattava di qualcosa di piacevole e, alla fine, se l’era ritrovato tra le braccia, tremante e con la testa affondata contro la sua spalla.   
« Va tutto bene? » gli aveva chiesto, vagamente preoccupato per quella reazione.  
« Sì… sì, non smettere… Mi piacciono le tue mani… » aveva risposto Keith, il respiro caldo e pesante a contatto con la sua pelle.   
Da quel momento Lance aveva deciso che lo avrebbe accarezzato, coccolato e toccato in ogni occasione possibile, per compensare tutto il contatto umano di cui era stato carente fino a quel momento.  
Bastò qualche istante e anche Keith gli passò le braccia attorno al collo, trascinandolo con sé quando si lasciò cadere sul grosso cuscino alle sue spalle. Flor aveva fatto in modo che l’interno del “palazzo” fosse morbido e Lance si ritrovò a ringraziarla tra sé mentre il suo braccio e la schiena di Keith non incontravano la scomodità del pavimento.  
Si staccò dalle labbra del fidanzato solo un istante, per poterlo osservare: Keith lo fissava dal basso, gli occhi scuri appena velati dalle lunghe ciglia e i capelli corvini sparsi sul cuscino. Le guance, solitamente pallide, erano colorate di un lieve rossore e il petto si alzava e si abbassava velocemente.  
« Non mi avevi detto che i tuoi appartamenti erano così belli. » scherzò Lance, in tono leggero.  
Keith rise, ma il suono si perse di nuovo sulle labbra di Lance, trasformandosi in un gemito leggero quando i suoi tocchi si fecero più audaci.  
Vederlo abbassare le difese per lui era la più grande dimostrazione di amore e fiducia che potesse desiderare, che lo portava a fare di tutto perché Keith si sentisse a proprio agio.  
Piano, lasciò le sue labbra e gli baciò la fronte e le ciglia, poi scese sul collo, che sapeva essere un punto sensibile. Sentì i muscoli tendersi e rilassarsi sotto la punta delle sue dita, il respiro farsi più affrettato. Si soffermò sulla spalla, lasciata scoperta dallo scollo della maglietta, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava il fianco, e sentì una vibrazione bassa provenire dalla sua gola. Lì per lì non vi fece caso ma, quando lo sentì muoversi per andare incontro alla sua mano e produrre ancora quella sorta di suono ritmico, Lance sollevò la testa e cercò il suo sguardo.  
« Stai facendo le fusa? » domandò, incredulo e intenerito.  
Keith spalancò gli occhi e le sue guance s’infiammarono.  
« Cosa?! No! Come ti viene in mente? »   
Lance assunse un’espressione esageratamente sconvolta.  
« Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme, me l’hai tenuto nascosto! Mi fidavo di te! »   
« Lance… »   
« E invece guardami ora! A causa delle tue menzogne sto per sposare un gatto alieno! »   
A quelle parole, Keith s’immobilizzò, come se non riuscisse a metabolizzare quell’uscita.  
Un attimo dopo, un cuscino colpì Lance in piena faccia.   
« Scemo! »   
Le loro risate si fusero, risuonando tra le pareti di gommapiuma e il soffitto di tela di quel rifugio improvvisato finché Lance non si chinò di nuovo sulle sue labbra.  
« Scherzi a parte, lo trovo adorabile. » mormorò.  
Keith tentennò per un attimo, ricambiando i suoi baci in piccoli, brevi schiocchi.  
« Non è… strano? »   
Poteva avvertire l’incertezza nella sua voce e il desiderio di rassicurarlo ebbe la meglio sulla sua voglia di scherzare.  
« Forse un po’, ma è dolce. Mi fa capire quanto riesca a farti sentire bene e questo mi rende felice. »   
Keith lo stava di nuovo fissando, come se non fosse certo di aver capito bene, e per un attimo Lance temette che stesse di nuovo rimuginando su uno dei suoi pensieri negativi. Per questo si sentì in dovere di chiarire ulteriormente il suo punto di vista.  
« Sì, hai capito bene. Amo il fatto che tu faccia le fusa e amo l’idea di sposare un grosso gatto alieno e viol- »   
Non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase. Keith lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia e questa volta il bacio in cui lo coinvolse fu tutto tranne che incerto. Lasciarsi trascinare era fin troppo semplice e Lance si ritrovò ben presto a ricambiare quelle attenzioni con altrettanto entusiasmo: carezze, baci, piccoli morsi. Le magliette di entrambi finirono in un angolo e, per quanto fosse stato Keith a prendere l’iniziativa, fu Lance a lasciar scivolare le dita oltre la sua cintura.   
Vederlo lasciarsi andare era una gioia per gli occhi: i piccoli gemiti che gli sfuggivano provocavano a Lance brividi lungo la schiena, mentre era impegnato ad assaporare la sua pelle candida con una scia di baci che giunse presto fino all’inguine. Keith sollevò il bacino per permettergli di liberarlo dagli ingombranti strati di stoffa dei suoi vestiti e Lance non se lo fece ripetere due volte, perché vederlo nudo ed eccitato sotto di lui era letteralmente un sogno ad occhi aperti: non ne sarebbe mai stato sazio.  
« Ti stai divertendo? » lo raggiunse la voce del fidanzato, affannata e a tratti spezzata a causa delle sue provocazioni.  
« Non lo nego. » fu la risposta di Lance, un piccolo ghigno sue labbra mentre si chinava a posare un bacio sul suo interno coscia.  
Keith trattenne il fiato e mosse il bacino in avanti, nel vano tentativo di ottenere un po’ di soddisfazione.  
« Sei orribile. » mugugnò quando le attenzioni di Lance rimasero fisse in un punto allo stesso tempo troppo lontano e troppo vicino a quello desiderato.  
« No, sono il tuo bellissimo futuro marito, che ti vizierà in questo modo per tutta la vita. »   
« Ngh… se è questo il tuo modo di viziarmi, allora farò meglio a darmela a gambe levate… »   
« Oh, no. » ribatté Lance, continuando a stuzzicarlo. « Farò in modo che le tue gambe si levino per ben altro. »   
« Ma che razza di… Ah! »   
Ogni protesta venne interrotta da un gemito più acuto degli altri nel momento in cui, finalmente, le labbra di Lance si posarono sulla sua erezione. Lo sentì tendersi sotto le sue mani, sentì il battito accelerato, i muscoli che fremevano. Vide la testa gettata all’indietro sul cuscino, la bocca semiaperta in cerca d’aria, le dita che si stringevano convulsamente al lenzuolo sotto di loro. Keith era uno spettacolo quando era in preda al piacere e Lance s’impegnò il più possibile per portarlo al limite. Quando si rese conto che mancava poco al punto di non ritorno, usò una sola mano per slacciare frettolosamente i propri pantaloni, diventati ormai una costrizione insopportabile, e l’altra per tentare in qualche modo di indurre Keith a sollevare le gambe.  
« Oh, _quiznak_! Lance! » esclamò quest’ultimo, mentre quello stesso gesto gli provocava un picco di eccitazione tale da portarlo a spostare bruscamente un ginocchio per fare spazio all’amante.  
Ginocchio che, inevitabilmente, urtò contro uno dei cuscini che facevano da parete al fortino, provocando una reazione a catena che portò il mitico palazzo reale alteano a collassare loro addosso. Nel giro di un attimo, Keith si ritrovò con un cuscino in faccia e le braccia aggrovigliate nel lenzuolo che faceva da soffitto. Lance, che aveva appena accennato a sollevarsi, finì con il naso contro il suo ventre.   
Per un interminabile minuto rimasero entrambi immobili, in un silenzio basito, poi Lance non riuscì più a trattenersi e iniziò a ridacchiare incontrollabilmente.  
Quando sentì fremere Keith sotto di sé capì che, anche se l’atmosfera era appena andata distrutta, non aveva importanza. Perché ridere insieme della più stupida delle interruzioni gli andava bene comunque.  
« Smettila, mi stai facendo il solletico! » lo sentì esclamare, la voce appena attutita dal lenzuolo.  
Cosa che, ovviamente, non fece che aumentare la sua ilarità.   
Furono necessari un paio di minuti perché si riprendesse e aiutasse finalmente l’altro a districarsi dal caos di cuscini.  
« Ok, visto che il _mood_ è morto, che ne dici di cenare? » chiese, mentre s’infilava la maglietta.  
Keith, con addosso solo i boxer e il resto dei propri vestiti in mano, gli lanciò un’occhiata che avrebbe incenerito un sasso.   
Un istante dopo, Lance si ritrovò sdraiato sul pavimento con l’altro a cavalcioni.  
« Che ne dici di essere tu la mia cena? » fu la proposta, soffiata a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.  
« Diplomatico come sempre, Kogane. » rispose con un sorriso ammiccante. « Controproposta: avrai l’intero menù ma servizio in camera. Sei sexy da morire ma il parquet non perdona. »   
« E io che speravo nel tavolo della cucina. »   
Lance sgranò gli occhi.  
« Chi sei tu? Che ne è stato del mio timido gattino viola? »   
« Si è preso una vacanza? »   
« Anche le fusa? »   
« Chi lo sa? »   
Lance mise su il broncio più convincente che riuscì a fare, incrociando le braccia sul petto e scrutandolo da sotto in su.  
« Viste le circostanze, credo che il menù speciale della cena sarà disponibile a due condizioni. La prima è che ti alzi dal mio stomaco. »  
Keith annuì e si sollevò, allungandogli una mano per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi a sua volta.  
« E la seconda? »   
Un sorrisetto poco rassicurante si dipinse sulle labbra di Lance: aveva la vittoria in tasca.  
« Sentirti fare di nuovo le fusa. »   
Keith lo fissò allibito per un attimo, prima di lanciargli un cuscino e dare il via a una caccia per tutta la casa, che culminò con Lance spinto sul letto e l’altro di nuovo sopra di lui.  
« Ok, ok, mi arrendo! Hai vinto, Kogane, il menù speciale è tutto tuo! » esclamò, un po’ ansimando e un po’ ridendo.  
Il poco fiato che aveva gli venne sottratto dall’ennesimo bacio, che però non gl’impedì di puntualizzare: « Per la degustazione in cucina, però, voglio il meglio dello chef! »

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


End file.
